


Haikyuu-Only Supports

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Haikyuu Houses [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Lesbian Character, M/M, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: (I know, Cactus, I'm awful, I'm so sorry)This entry is specifically for supports within my Haikyuu/Three Houses AU/crossover that take place with only Haikyuu-originated characters. This is so that I don't have to post supports twice in each character's relevant support entry. (IE, I won't have to post the KageHina chain in both Shouyou and Tobio's entries)
Relationships: too many to tag - Relationship
Series: Haikyuu Houses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821109
Kudos: 8





	1. Shouyou and Tobio's Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Support Format (this will be posted at the start of every entry):
> 
> (Support Level)  
> (Time (if relevant))  
> (Route)  
> [Support]  
> (...)  
> [Paired Ending (if relevant)]

_**C Support** _

_**Pre-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

Tobio entered the training hall, set on practicing with his sword with the free time he had. However, as he opened the doors, he saw that the area was already being used. One Shouyou Hinata stood in the middle of the arena, fumbling about with a wooden sword.

"Shouyou?"

Tobio spoke before he had actually thought his actions through, and unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) was the sole witness to the strange, inhuman shriek Shouyou let out as he flung the sword into the air. Tobio winced as gravity brought it back to the ground - first falling with a painful sounding 'thunk' on an orange head.

"Ah... Sorry," Tobio muttered awkwardly, entering the arena a bit nervously now. "I thought you were more of a magic-user than a sword-user."

"I am," Shouyou muttered, rubbing the bump on his head. "I guess I'm hoping to impress someone..."

Tobio blinked at that. "Oh?" he said. "Who would you possibly want to impress?"

Shouyou turned towards Tobio, a bright grin on his face. "A mercenary!"

Tobio jerked back. But before he could respond, Shouyou's mouth was already running, "See, when I was little, my sister got really sick. And we didn't have enough money to get the treatment she needed. So I took up a bunch of jobs, and one of those jobs was in a restaurant, where a lot of travelers came by! And one of those travelers - or three of them, really - were mercenaries! And one of them was my age! I think the other two were his parents. Anyway, we got to talking, and in the end he promised me that he was gonna find a way to come to the Officer's Academy! So I've gotta practice with the sword so that when I meet him here one day, he'll be super impressed by how far I've come with the sword!" He picked up the sword from the ground, not seeming to notice the expression Tobio currently held. "I don't even know the right way to hold this thing, though..."

Tobio frowned in thought. Could he possibly be talking about...?

He shook the thought off after a moment. That wasn't important. "Hey, I have an idea," he said. "I'll help you with your swordsmanship."

Shouyou gasped dramatically, his head shooting up so fast that Tobio almost expected his neck to break. "Really?!" he said. "But you're all, like, 'grr' and 'bleh' to everyone all the time! I wouldn't expect you to offer-"

"I can take back my offer just as quickly, you know," Tobio said, deadpan.

Shouyou laughed at that, waving off the threat. "There's the Tobio I know!" And then he offered Tobio a bright grin. "I'd love to have your help, if you don't mind it!"

"Wouldn't have said it if I minded," Tobio said with a shrug. "Let's start with that 'holding' thing you mentioned..."

* * *

_**B Support** _

_**Pre-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

"Hah! Hup! Hah!"

Tobio watched from a safe distance, examining Shouyou's form as the ginger-haired boy swung his sword at the air. Eventually, he gave a deep sigh, and called out, "Stop, just stop." He shook his head as he approached Shouyou, who huffed and puffed from all the exertion.

"I... I did... I did good?"

"No," Tobio said, deadpan. "I was surprised you didn't hit yourself in the head a few times."

Shouyou gave an awkward laugh, reaching up with a free hand to rub the back of his neck. "I almost did, honestly."

Tobio's only response was another sigh. He stared down at the ground, frowning. "Why is it that you think this guy you met would be more impressed by swordsmanship than by your magic skills?"

"...Huh? What do you mean?" Shouyou asked, looking at Tobio with a confused pout on his lips.

"I mean that the only people in this school who _might_ be considered better than you at magic are Annette and Kiyoko, who are both prodigies _and_ went to that fancy school in Fhirdiad, and Hanneman, who has had... Lots of experience, I guess you could say." Tobio sighed, kicking at the ground. "You, however, got to where you are in your magic with hard work, and nothing but. That's really impressive to me, you know? I don't see why you wanna learn how to use a sword."

When silence met his explanation, Tobio hesitantly lifted his eyes. He saw before him a completely and genuinely stunned Shouyou Hinata, complete with wide eyes, dropped jaw, and a slack hand that had apparently dropped the sword he was previously holding. "Uh...?" Tobio said slowly, blinking.

"Tobio!" Shouyou suddenly screamed. "I've never heard you say that kind of thing! I thought you... Kinda hated magic-users!"

"I do," Tobio said bluntly. "People who use magic from a distance are childish and are clearly running away from battles that need to be fought head-on." He pointed at the sword. "But some people - like you - wield it far better than they ever could a sword or a lance. So you're fine as you are. You should be using this sword-practicing time to get better at your magic. Better than you already are, I mean."

"Ah..." Shouyou considered that, then smiled brightly. "Okay! If that's what you think!" His smile faltered, though. "I wonder if the mercenary kid I met will think that way, too...?"

Tobio hummed, crossing his arms, staring intently at Shouyou. "Orange hair..."

Shouyou blinked. "Uh, what?"

"Ah. Nothing. Just..." Tobio hesitated, then shook his head with a small chuckle. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"What?! No fair!"

* * *

_**B+ Support** _

_**Post-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

"Tobio! Tobio!"

It was not every day that Tobio heard someone screaming his name from across the dining hall. Just as he was turning around to answer that screaming, an orange blur slammed into him, effectively knocking him and his tray of food to the ground. "GAH!" he screamed, looking with a frown at all of the food that had now been wasted. He looked at the lump on his chest, and sighed. Yep. "Shouyou, what the-"

"You're the mercenary boy!"

The loud shriek was much louder when it was coming from close up...

"Uh..." Tobio thought back for a moment, wondering what Shouyou was talking about. Then he remembered. Five years ago. "Ah... So you figured it out."

Shouyou huffed and moved to stand up, finally. He reached down, and Tobio accepted the hand, lifting himself to his feet with Shouyou's help. "Why didn't you tell me?" Shouyou asked. "If you knew about it, you should've said something!"

Tobio shrugged. "It's not like I got your name back then," he said. "How'd you even figure it out?"

"Well, I guess I was curious... I know how almost everyone else got into the Officer's Academy. Even the people outside of our old house, you know? I knew everyone." He frowned. "But you always kept it a secret. So I went and asked some of the old teachers. Hanneman actually had a file on you, it turned out-"

"You read a file on me?"

"Oh hush," Shouyou said. "I only looked at the part about your family history. You came from a family of mercenaries that specifically traveled around Faerghus, and used money you got from helping them to pay your way into the academy." He crossed his arms. "And that comment you made five years ago... 'Orange hair'. I'm guessing that was the one thing you remembered about me from that time?"

"I remembered a bit more about you, but yeah, orange hair was a big tell for me. Not a lot of people in that little town of yours had that bright hair color except you and your sister."

"That's right! You met my sister, too!" Shouyou gushed. "She really liked you, you know! She said, before I left for the academy, that when I met you here, I should bring you back home!"

Tobio chuckled at that. "I wouldn't mind coming to see your family again... After the war, of course."

The good mood Shouyou seemed to be in quickly fell, and he lowered his gaze. "Yeah. After the war. Assuming they-"

"Hey," Tobio said sharply, "don't say that. Don't think like that. They're alive."

A moment passed in silence, and then Shouyou gave a small nod. "Yeah. You're right. Of course."

Tobio smirked. "And in the meantime," he said, "how about you and I go get in some extra practice? I've noticed you taking up the sword again..."

"Ah, yeah! I was practicing in secret for a while, and I think I really have gotten better!"

"Let's put that to the test then, shall we?" Tobio glanced down at the mess on the floor. "Let me clean this up, and then I'll meet you in the training hall."

"Ah, let me help! I'm the reason this mess exists, anyway."

* * *

_**A Support** _

_**Post-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

"Gah!"

Shouyou let out a shocked shout as Tobio - for possibly the thousandth time - knocked the sword from his hand. Tobio chuckled. "I thought you said the other day that you'd gotten better."

Shouyou huffed and picked up his sword. "Well, of course no one's gonna hold a candle to you! You've been wielding a sword since before you learned to walk."

"So? Plenty of people in Faerghus do that," he said lightly. He paused, then added, "Mostly nobles, though... Ah. I guess I see your point." He chuckled. "But, hey. You learned magic on your own. With me as a teacher, surely you can get twice as good at swordsmanship?"

"Wha..." Shouyou blinked. "Are you saying you'll help me again?"

"I'm here in the training hall dueling with you, am I not?" He waved his own training sword around for emphasis. "It's for my own good too, of course. You're a better partner than thin air."

Shouyou gave a bright laugh at that comment. "Well, I'm glad to have your help! You're better than the air, too!... Uh."

Tobio snorted and shook his head in amusement. "Are you good for another round, then?"

"Uh... S-sure! I'm not worn out whatsoever!"

Tobio smirked at the false confidence. "I'll go easy on you."

"Please do..."

* * *

_**Paired Ending** _

_**Crimson Flower Route & Verdant Wind Route & Silver Snow Route** _

Shouyou was relieved to return home to his little sister and mother in what was once the Kingdom. At his side was the familiar mercenary boy, Tobio Kageyama, who continued teaching Shouyou swordsmanship even after the final battle ended. The small town became well-protected, under the watchful eyes of the two, and bandits would not dare stray close to its borders, lest they taste their blades. Tales from the time differ and conflict as to what sort of relationship the pair held, but everyone agreed that they were very, very close indeed.

* * *

**_Paired Ending_ **

**_Azure Moon Route_ **

Shouyou, relieved that his family and town had been mercifully left untouched by the ravages of war, returned home with Tobio at his side. It was with Tobio's guidance that Shouyou became a master with both sword and spells, and the pair of them became the town's protectors, scaring away even the most hardy of bandits. It is also rumored, based on a few texts of the time, that the pair one day married, making them one of the deadliest couples in the land.


	2. Shouyou and Tadashi's Chain

_**C Support** _

**_Pre-Timeskip_ **

_**Any Route** _

* * *

Shouyou entered the training hall, and quickly saw Tadashi there, swinging violently at thin air with a wooden sword. Shouyou stood at a fair distance, watching the other male almost warily. "Tadashi?" he called out.

Tadashi jumped, spinning around in shock and dropping his sword, his eyes wide. "Ah... Shouyou." He gave a weak laugh and placed a hand to his chest. "You scared me."

Shouyou tilted his head. "Do you need a training partner?" he asked. "I could-"

"No, no," Tadashi said quickly, shaking his head. "I'm fine. I need to... To do this on my own."

"On your-?"

"I'm no good to anyone if I don't get stronger on my own, you know?" Tadashi said. "Look at you. Your skills with magic... You're amazing, Shouyou. And you did it on your _own_. I want to be as amazing as that."

Shouyou frowned at that. It was true that most of his magical skill was the product of trial and error on his own, but that didn't mean he was going to just let Tadashi say that stuff. "I think you're already amazing," he said, plain and simple. "I mean, I can't use a blade nearly as well as you can. To me, that's amazing. Everyone has the talent for magic, whether they know it or not. Swords are... Heavy and annoying to deal with."

Tadashi lifted his eyes, eyebrows raised in shock. "You think swords are heavy."

"Heavier than magic."

Tadashi snorted at that. "Fair," he said.

Shouyou grinned, seeing that Tadashi's mood was improving. "In any case, you won't get anywhere like that, swinging your sword like a madman. I know that much."

Tadashi chuckled at that, awkwardly reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know. Okay, I'll try working on technique, or... Something. Or I at least won't do what I was doing before."

"Good plan." Shouyou waved cheerfully. "I'll leave for now. Magic isn't good to practice with someone else in the area, trust me."

Tadashi let out a bright laugh at that, letting Shouyou leave.

* * *

**_B Support_ **

**_Pre-Timeskip_ **

**_Any Route_ **

* * *

"Um... Shouyou?" Tadashi's voice entered Shouyou's ear, hesitant as always. Shouyou turned his head, meeting the other male's eyes.

"Tadashi? Is something wrong?"

Tadashi shook his head slightly. "No, no. Nothing at all," he said. "I was just thinking... Well... Would you maybe like to train with me?"

Shouyou blinked in slight shock. He looked down at the food on his plate, brows furrowed in confusion. "Uh... I haven't finished eating..."

Tadashi shook his head rapidly, hands going up to wave frantically. "No, no! Not now! Just, you know, in general!"

"Oh." Shouyou looked back up to meet Tadashi's gaze, still frowning a little. "Why me?"

"Ah... Well..." Tadashi glanced downward. "I was thinking it might be interesting to learn a bit of magic. The professor was more than willing to help, but I wouldn't want to bother them outside of class hours, you know?"

Shouyou was slightly surprised by this. "Um, well... Why don't you ask Kei? Aren't you closer to him, anyway?"

"I-I don't want to bother Kei, either!" Tadashi blurted. "He's still technically my..." He trailed off, then shook his head. "N-never mind. Anyway, you're much more skilled with magic than he is, anyway."

"Oh! Well, uh, thanks for that," Shouyou said. He knew that some people thought of him as the most impressive magic-user in the Academy, aside from those such as Annette and Kiyoko, but it was still flattering to hear such compliments. "Well... I'd be happy to help you, then."

"Really?!" Tadashi gushed. "You mean that?! Thank you!" Tadashi beamed. "I'll let you get back to your meal! Come meet me in the training hall after you're done eating!"

Shouyou parted his lips to respond, but Tadashi didn't wait to hear him, turning and scampering off in excitement. Shouyou could only sigh and shake his head in amusement. "He's certainly excited..." he whispered. "I wonder why he wanted to learn magic to begin with..."

* * *

_**A Support** _

_**Post-Timeskip** _

_**Verdant Wind Route** _

* * *

Shouyou gasped for air, feeling his cheeks burning as he attempted to catch his breath. "That was... Excellent, Tadashi," he said breathlessly. "It's not often I have to fight back so intensely, even in a real battle."

"You're not hurt, are you?" Tadashi asked, voice laced with concern.

Shouyou shook his head, taking a moment more to catch his breath before he responded, "No, I'm not. Aside from maybe a couple of bruises..."

"You're... Very strong," Tadashi said, his eyes widening a little. "I mean, I used the strongest spells you'd taught me. I would have thought that would cause a bit more than bruises..."

"I've built up a good defense against most spells," Shouyou said with a shrug. "Don't worry about me - come at me with everything you've got during our training sessions. Otherwise, what's the point of training?"

"Ah... I suppose that's true..."

Shouyou nodded, lifting his arms up to stretch. "Anyway, I've got a question I'd like to ask you, if you don't mind," he said. "I've had it for five years, honestly, but it kept slipping my mind."

"Five years?" Tadashi asked. A moment later, he nodded slowly. "Alright, ask me then."

"Why did you want me to teach you magic?" Shouyou asked bluntly. "Even now, even in real battles, you rely more on your sword than on magic. So I don't really see the point in you learning it. You're becoming a wonderful spellcaster, true, but... I don't see the point."

Tadashi blinked, obviously not expecting that question. He lowered his gaze, a small frown tugging at his lips as he appeared to give his answer some thought. "I... I want to protect Kei."

Shouyou blinked. "You want to protect him?" he repeated. "Can't he take care of himself-"

"Not just him," Tadashi blurted. "The entire Tsukishima family. They've been so kind to me, from the moment I met them. I want to protect all of them, even after the war is over." He sighed. "I might rely more on my sword during battles, but I think being a knight who can happen to use magic, too, would be a wonderful way to help them after the war is over." He tilted his head slightly, a somewhat worried look in his eyes. "Don't you think so...?"

Shouyou hummed. "You're very devoted to Kei, aren't you?" he noted, not responding one way or the other to Tadashi's question. "I can understand why, I suppose... I've heard about your past with him..."

Tadashi blinked, his eyes widening a little at the words. "You've heard...?"

"Mhm," Shouyou said with a nod. "I understand why you'd try to hide it. You're embarrassed about your past, right?"

Tadashi didn't respond, his flaming red cheeks showing off the freckles on his skin. Shouyou shrugged, continuing with, "But I don't see why you would be. Personally, I think that the only people who need to be embarrassed by their pasts are the Gautier family." His words were simple and blunt, with no indication that he was kidding. Tadashi blinked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Why would-"

"Anyway," Shouyou said sharply, "I think it's admirable that you want to protect Kei and his family. But you should also continue honing your sword skills. There's a reason most knights wield blades rather than flames, after all."

Tadashi hesitated, then, choosing to not comment on the Gautier thing Shouyou had mentioned, he said, "I suppose you're right. But will you keep teaching me spells, too?"

Shouyou beamed. "Of course I will!" he chirped, actually looking excited. "I love practicing with you!" A familiar, devious glint came to his eyes, then, and Tadashi gulped. "In fact, I think it's time for another round, don't you?"

* * *

_**A Support** _

_**Post-Timeskip** _

_**Azure Moon Route & Crimson Flower Route & Silver Snow Route** _

* * *

"Shouyou...?" A soft, hesitant voice floated its way into Shouyou's room, followed by a light knocking on the door. Shouyou sat up in his bed, and, after a moment, got up out of bed. He approached the door and opened it, only to see, standing there in the dim light of the moon, Tadashi Yamaguchi.

"Tadashi?" he said, rubbing at one eye tiredly. "What're you doing here?"

"Um... Sorry, Shouyou," Tadashi said, staring down at the ground. "I... I couldn't sleep. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh... Okay." Shouyou nodded, blinking quickly to try and wake himself up. "What do you want to talk about?"

Tadashi swallowed thickly, staring at the ground. "Where do you think you'll go... After the war?"

Shouyou blinked in shock. "After...?"

Tadashi continued to not meet his eyes, and didn't go into any more detail. Shouyou considered the answer he wanted to give. "Well... Hopefully I'll be able to go back home. To my little sister and my mom..."

"Have you heard anything about them?" Tadashi asked. "The professor promised to keep tabs on everyone's families, right?"

"Yeah, nothing's happened so far," Shouyou said. "Which means they're safe." Then he tilted his head. "What about you?"

Tadashi frowned, and one of his arms wrapped around his torso, his hand clinging to his other arm. "I... I don't know," he admitted. "I suppose it depends on whether the Alliance still exists by the end of this war..."

"...If it does?" Shouyou asked, voice soft and hesitant.

"Then I'll go back to the Tsukishima family and continue serving them," Tadashi said, without hesitation. "I owe them a lot."

Shouyou nodded in understanding. "And... If it doesn't?"

Tadashi hesitated. After a long, tense silence, he took a deep breath, and carefully met Shouyou's gaze. "Then... I think I would like to go with you. If you wouldn't mind."

Shouyou blinked once. Then twice. Then once more.

He hadn't expected to hear such a thing. "You want to come with me?"

Tadashi shrugged, averting his gaze. Shouyou couldn't tell, due to the darkness, but he felt like he might have seen Tadashi's cheeks turning pink. "I... I would. You talk so enthusiastically about your family. And... I think, if I have no reason to return to the Alliance, I would like to find somewhere else to stay. Somewhere... Where I can have someone that I..."

Tadashi trailed off, and Shouyou tilted his head. A moment later, his eyes lit up. "Ah... I see," he whispered, looking off to the side with a shy smile. "Yeah. I think that'd be nice."

"You..." Tadashi's head shot up. "Really?"

Shouyou nodded. And he looked up, meeting Tadashi's gaze with a bright grin. "Tell you what. If the Alliance is still going strong, you and I can head back there together. I'll wanna stop by my town first, and say hi to my mom and sister, but after that, we can go off back to the Alliance. And if not, you come with me to my town." His smile softened. "Either way... We can be together. Sound good?"

Tadashi let out a soft, shy laugh, and his smile was bright. "Yeah. Yeah! That sounds great!"

"Good. Then it's a promise!"

* * *

_**Paired Ending** _

_**Verdant Wind Route** _

At the end of the war, Tadashi went back to the Tsukishima household, continuing to serve them faithfully as a servant, and eventually as a knight as well. One day, a knock on the door came, and it turned out to be Shouyou Hinata, who had taken up the life of a traveling merchant. After hearing about all of the places Shouyou had seen during his line of work, Tadashi left behind the Tsukishima household, joining Shouyou. With both blades and spells, the pair of them became widely known as the merchants no bandit would dare to rob, no matter where they were in their travels.

* * *

**_Paired Ending_ **

**_Azure Moon Route_ **

At the end of the war, Tadashi followed Shouyou back to his small town, meeting his cheerful little sister and his kind mother. The pair of them soon decided to become traveling merchants, and left the town. With talents of both blades and spells at their sides, it soon became a widely known fact to all bandits and thieves that if you wished to keep your life, you should simply not attempt to rob them.

* * *

_**Paired Ending** _

_**Crimson Flower Route & Silver Snow Route** _

Following the end of the war, Shouyou and Tadashi soon discovered that both Shouyou's family and the Tsukishima family had been unfortunate casualties in the war between the Empire and the Church. Heartbroken, the two wandered the lands aimlessly for a while before, after a few years, taking up jobs as traveling merchants. The pair of them being talented with both blades and spells, they became notorious to thieves and bandits for being impossible to rob.


	3. Kei and Tadashi's Chain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do them in some sort of order (All of Shouyou's chains, followed by Tobio, followed by-) but then I realized if I did that I'd have to write some of Shouyou's supports with non-Karasuno characters much quicker, and if you've seen my tumblr post or the series description, I don't really know how to write them. So I'm just doing whatever now.
> 
> Enjoy!

_**C Support** _

_**Pre-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

"Kei!" A familiar voice hit the blond's ear, and he turned, watching as Tadashi rushed up to him, all jumpy and excited. Much like he had been when they were younger. "I found that book you were looking for while I was in town!" Tadashi said, holding the book out towards Kei.

Kei blinked down at the cover. The words on the cover were familiar - he remembered the professor saying that it was a good source for magical practices, but that it wasn't available in the library. He sighed, reaching up to adjust his glasses. If the book was not in the library, it was likely because of its price... "How much did that book cost you?"

"Don't worry about it!" was Tadashi's immediate response. Kei did not move to take the book, though, his eyes staring into Tadashi's. Tadashi blushed and averted his gaze. "I mean, it's fine. I wanted to help you out!"

Kei sighed. It hadn't been cheap, then. He finally reached out and took it from Tadashi, then reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pouch of coins. He'd intended to go buy some sweets, but he wasn't going to let Tadashi go buying him expensive books without doing something about it. "Here," he said, holding out the coins. "Will that cover it?"

Tadashi blinked. He held up his hands quickly, shaking his head. "No! No, Kei, it's fine! I-"

"It's an order, Tadashi," Kei said - words that he refused to say normally, except for on occasions such as this. "Take the damn money."

Tadashi pursed his lips, clearly still hesitant. Eventually, though, he sighed, and accepted the pouch. "Thank you, Kei... I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine," Kei said, opening the book to the first page. "You were trying to do something nice. Just don't make yourself go broke next time you do me a favor, yeah?"

Tadashi gave a soft, hesitant laugh at that. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**_B Support_ **

**_Pre-Timeskip_ **

**_Any Route_ **

* * *

Tadashi looked around the library aimlessly, not having any real interest in the many books that lined its walls. However, Kei was here, so he sat in the chair next to the other boy, keeping him company for the time being.

"Hey, Kei?" Tadashi spoke, a thought coming to his mind. He turned towards Kei, tilting his head. "How many years ago was it that we met?"

Without even looking up from his book, Kei responded, "We met in 1173, during the Wyvern Moon. So... About six, seven years ago." He lifted his gaze slightly, glancing in Tadashi's direction. "Don't tell me you forgot that?"

Tadashi giggled and shook his head. "I think it would have been impossible to forget how we met."

"True," Kei admitted, a smile tugging at his own lips now. "Not many people meet when one of them breaks into the other's home."

"Shh!" Tadashi panicked at that, his cheeks flaming red. "I didn't-! I mean, I did, but-!"

Kei snickered to himself, bringing a hand up to his mouth to hide his smile as he laughed quietly. "Calm down, Tadashi, calm down. I was teasing you." He smirked over at Tadashi, eyes glittering with amusement. "If I'd cared, I'd have turned you in to our guards right then, wouldn't I have?"

Tadashi relaxed, letting out a sigh. "Yeah... Yeah, true. But you didn't." He grinned. "You said I was your friend."

Kei nodded. "I did, indeed. I felt bad for you, honestly. You started crying and said you just wanted to get some money for food..." He sighed and shook his head. "I didn't expect you to come back the next day asking for a job, though."

"You had probably saved my life that day by telling the guards I wasn't a thief!" Tadashi gushed. "I wanted to repay you!" He nodded to himself. "I know you said that as long as we're here, I'm not your servant or anything, but... I'm still gonna protect you, okay?"

Kei snorted, eyes straying back to his book, as if that might hide the color coming to his cheeks. "Do whatever you want, I guess. But I highly doubt anyone would've had you killed. If I hadn't taken pity on you, Akiteru would've."

"True enough..." Tadashi murmured. Then he shook his head. "But still! You're the one who saved me, so you're the one I have to repay."

"Of course I am..."

* * *

_**A Support** _

_**Post-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

"Hm..." Kei stared intently at Tadashi, his thumb and forefinger on his chin, lost in thought. Tadashi squirmed, looking around the hallway nervously.

"Is... Is something wrong?" he eventually asked.

"You've been at my side for a long time," was Kei's response. Simple, yet confusing.

With confused frown, Tadashi said, "Yeah, I... Guess I have."

"Yeah. And I'm starting to wonder how long you intend for it to be that way." Kei shook his head. "You surely have better plans in mind than continuing to be a servant once this war is over, right?"

Tadashi, to Kei's slight surprise, perked up visibly. "Actually, yeah, I had some plans in mind!" he chirped.

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"I'm going to become a knight for your family," Tadashi said. "I've decided that being a servant isn't enough to repay you. Being a knight will be the perfect way, though!"

Kei frowned, and crossed his arms. "Is that really what you want to do with your life, Tadashi?"

"Um..." Tadashi blinked. "What?"

"I asked if you want that life," Kei said. "You say that after this war is over, you intend to take on a job that will require more fighting in the end?"

"I doubt there'll be another war in my lifetime," Tadashi said slowly. "And so what if there was? I want to keep you safe! You're on the battlefield now, but that's just by coincidence. If another war comes up, I want to make sure you never have to fire a spell or an arrow again."

Kei sighed. "That's not..." He shook his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Tadashi, you must have things you want to do for yourself. Why can't you do those things?"

"I..." Tadashi blinked a couple of times, then shook his head. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, Kei, but... There's nothing that comes to mind. Before I met you, all I wanted was to survive. After I met you, I just wanted to repay you. I've never really... Thought about what I'd do if that wasn't the case."

Kei opened his eyes, still frowning. A moment passed, and then he let out a sigh. "Fine. In that case, I'd like you to start thinking about it. And get back to me with an answer when you have it."

"Is... That an order?"

"It's a request. As a friend."

Tadashi perked up slightly, and he managed a slight nod. "Alright then. I will."

* * *

_**A+ Support** _

_**Post-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

"Um... Kei?"

Kei lifted his head, turning his eyes away from the book and towards Tadashi, who seemed intent on staring at his shoes. "Tadashi?" Kei spoke. "Is something wrong?"

"Um... Yeah, everything's fine," Tadashi said. "Just... You remember what you said? About what I'd like to do with my life after the war?"

Kei shifted in his seat, facing Tadashi more properly now. "Yeah, I remember. You came up with something then?"

Tadashi squirmed nervously, eyes still downcast. "I, um... I don't think you'll like it. It still has to do with you..."

Kei frowned at that. "Tadashi, you can't just be my servant or knight-"

"That's not it," Tadashi interrupted quickly. "I... I wanted something else."

Kei blinked. "Oh." He paused, waiting for Tadashi to continue. But nothing else came out of the other male's mouth. "Uh... What was it you wanted, then?" he asked, a gentle push towards more of an explanation.

Tadashi swallowed thickly at the question, and slowly lifted his head, as though the action were painful for him. "I want to... Um..." He winced, and quickly lowered his head once more. "I... Uh. Well. I want... To be with you."

"With me...?" Kei frowned. "So basically you can only be happy if I'm in your future?"

"Uh... Y-yeah. Basically."

Kei sighed and shook his head. "Tadashi, I feel like you completely missed the point of-"

"Kei, I think _you're_ missing _my_ point!" Tadashi exclaimed, his cheeks burning from the force of his words. He shook his head rapidly. "Just... Forget it!"

"What-?" Before Kei could finish his question, Tadashi ran out of the library, Kei's gaze following. "What the hell...? What was that about?" He sighed, shutting his book. "Okay, let's think... He said he wanted to be with me. He said he can only be happy if I'm in... His... Future..."

Oh.

" _Oh_." He chuckled weakly. "Yeah... I missed that point..."

* * *

_**Paired Ending** _

_**Azure Moon Route & Verdant Wind Route** _

Shortly after the war ended, Kei took it upon himself to begin courting Tadashi, and within mere months the pair was married. Those from their time at the Monastery, as well as those from town, all agreed that the union was one that could have been seen from a mile away. Such comments were usually met with blushes from Tadashi, and glares (as well as blushes) from Kei. Still, they were said to be happy for the rest of their days.

* * *

_**Paired Ending** _

_**Crimson Flower Route & Silver Snow Route** _

When the war had ended, Kei received word that his both his brother and sister-in-law had died during the war. With no one else to turn to, he and Tadashi went to Ordelia territory, since his sister-in-law was a cousin of the current head of the family. They were welcomed by the family with open arms, and soon were wed in a ceremony that Kei likely thought of as far too crowded. Even though Kei had no living blood relatives, and Tadashi's family still was unknown, they made a new family together, even adopting a son.


	4. Yuu and Ryuunosuke's Chain

_**C Support** _

_**Pre-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

"Hey, Ryuu!"

Ryuunosuke paused in his training session, and he turned, facing the short male who was rushing up to him. "Ah! Yuu! What's going on?"

Yuu shook his head quickly, and brandished the sword he was holding at Ryuunosuke. "I wanted to train with you!" he said. "You're the toughest guy I know of in this place, so let's get to it!"

Ryuunosuke blinked, then laughed. "Alright, if you say so. I'm guessing you want to spar?"

"Oh, heck yeah!" Yuu said, jumping at the chance. "I'll kick your ass!"

"If you say so. But you have to let me know if I seriously hurt you," Ryuunosuke warned. "It wouldn't be good if I hurt the guy I'm gonna be protecting in the future."

Yuu snorted at that, shaking his head. "You're still wanting to be my bodyguard?" he said, disbelieving. "Dude, just cause your dad was my dad's bodyguard doesn't mean-"

"That's not why I want to do it," Ryuunosuke swiftly interrupted, frowning at Yuu. "Did you want to spar or not?"

"Oh, uh..." Yuu blinked, then nodded quickly. "Okay! Yeah, let's do this!"

"Now we're talking!"

* * *

_**B Support** _

_**Post-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

Yuu groaned, holding his side with a pained expression. "Ugh..."

"What did I say about running towards that enemy?" Ryuunosuke chided, scanning the shelves of the infermary. "You're lucky I noticed your limping. What if you'd just let that get infected and-"

"Geez," Yuu whispered. "You'd think you're my mom or something."

"I heard that," Ryuunosuke said. He sighed and shook his head as he plucked down something that would (hopefully) help, then spun around to meet Yuu's eyes. "Shirt. Off. Now."

Yuu shot Ryuunosuke a glare, but Ryuunosuke didn't waver whatsoever. A moment later, Yuu sighed, and relented, pulling his shirt off with a pained wince.

"There we are," Ryuunosuke said, once the wound he had inflicted on Yuu was revealed. He winced at the sight of it, as if he himself was in pain as well. "Yeah, you should've said something, man..." he muttered.

"Oh, shut up..." Yuu said bitterly. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"I wonder about that..."

Yuu rolled his eyes, but fell silent, letting the other male treat his wound. It wasn't long before Ryuunosuke noticed that he was lost in thought. _I wonder what he's thinking about..._ he thought to himself.

He didn't speak until he was done. "Hey, Yuu, what're you thinking so hard about?" he asked, passing the shorter man his shirt. "You shouldn't strain yourself," he added teasingly.

Yuu rolled his eyes at the teasing comment, then pulled on his shirt before responding, "Just thinking about how protective you are of me." He shrugged. "It's fine and all, just... Kind of wondering why."

"Oh, is that it?" Ryuunosuke said, eyebrows shooting up in slight shock. "I'm surprised you can't figure that out on your own."

"Huh?" Yuu blinked. "Ryuu, what are talking-"

"Anyway, you should get some rest, okay?" Ryuunosuke said, swiftly cutting Yuu off. "That wound will need some time to heal."

Yuu frowned at this. "Really? You want me to _rest_? Ryuu, do you know me at all?"

Ryuunosuke chuckled, turning to head for the door. "Trust me, Yuu. I know you quite well."

Yuu blinked, watching as Ryuunosuke left the infirmary, leaving him with nothing but questions.

"Weirdo..."

* * *

_**A Support** _

_**Post-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

Ryuunosuke turned when he heard the doors of the training hall open, and he saw Yuu entering. "Yuu. Should you be training right now?" he asked. "That wound you got-"

"It's fine," Yuu said. "I'm not here to train."

"Oh?" Ryuunosuke blinked, raising one eyebrow. "Okay. Then why are you here?"

Yuu sighed deeply, lowering his gaze. "I wanted to ask you... Some questions. You got time to answer them?"

"Uh... Yeah, I mean, it depends on the questions," Ryuunosuke said slowly. "What's going on?"

"It's..." Yuu pursed his lips. "Your dad was my dad's bodyguard... Right? Or at least he was my dad's favorite knight, if not technically his bodyguard."

Ryuunosuke blinked. He looked around the training hall, as if an answer to Yuu's odd question might present itself. "You of all people should know the answer to that. Yeah, my dad was your dad's favorite knight."

"They were childhood friends," Yuu said, though he didn't phrase it as a question.

"Yeah..." Ryuunosuke frowned. "Where's this going, Yuu?"

"It's just..." Yuu shifted, obviously uncomfortable. "I thought... When we were little, and we met for the first time, you said, right then and there, that you wanted to be my bodyguard. I... I kind of assumed that meant that you wanted to follow your dad's footsteps. But you said, a while back, that that wasn't the reason... So what is?"

Ryuunosuke gave a wry smile. "Well, back then, that actually was my reason," he admitted. "But... As time went on, that changed. I want to be your bodyguard for one reason and one alone."

"Which is...?" Yuu pressed, lifting his gaze.

Ryuunosuke chuckled and shook his head. "It's not something we should talk about in a time like this." He winked. "After the war. I promise I'll explain everything then. Okay?"

"Wait, wha-"

"Now head on back to your room. You need to rest some more before that wound will be entirely healed."

Ryuunosuke planted his hands on Yuu's shoulders, steering him to the exit. As soon as Yuu was out of the training hall, and the large doors had shut behind him, something in his mind clicked. "Wait a second... Could he mean...?!"

* * *

_**Paired Ending** _

_**Crimson Flower Route** _

At the end of the war, with Lady Rhea defeated, Yuu's first task was to go home and ask - or demand, rather - that his mother and father allow him to wed Ryuunosuke. The request was sudden to all involved - including Ryuunosuke himself. However it was also one that was looked upon with excited smiles, and both the Nishinoya family and the Tanaka family put together all of their efforts into making the wedding a joyous occasion.

* * *

_**Paired Ending** _

_**Silver Snow Route & Verdant Wind Route** _

At the end of the struggle with the Empire and Those Who Slither in the Dark, Yuu grabbed hold of Ryuunosuke, and the two of them rushed off into the distance. Where they went is unknown, but a few legends are told here and there of a mercenary and his faithful sidekick, whose descriptions almost exactly mirror that of the pair who were thought lost to time.

* * *

_**Paired Ending** _

_**Azure Moon Route** _

Shortly after the final battle with the Empire, Yuu and Ryuunosuke vanished, with naught but a pair of notes left behind to show that they had left of their own volition. Yuu's note read: "If I go home now, I won't be able to go back to my old life. Tell my mom and dad that I'm becoming a mercenary, and that I'll write as often as I can." Meanwhile, Ryuunosuke's note said: "I'm going to protect Yuu no matter what." Aside from these notes, nothing about their lives after the war has made it into any sort of history book, legend or otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I'm not entirely happy with this one, but I just wanted it over and done with.


End file.
